Super Bokkun Sunshine
by Mable
Summary: In a accident, Bokkun finds himself with Sonic and the others heading to Island Delfino. But who is this person trying to kidnap Cosmo and Cream? Who will Cream love? SonAmy, CreamxBokkun, TailsxCream, TailsxCosmo, Knouge, slight Vecnilla.
1. The plane, the jetpack, and Bokkun

Mable: Hi my first fanfic, Enjoy!

* * *

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Bokkun's jetpack kept flashing off, "Oh no. It doesn't work in the rain and I don't know where…" The jetpack flipped off and suddenly Bokkun was falling through the sky. He heard a very loud sound that sounded like a propeller as he slowly saw the gray sky disappear and turn dark, blackness swept over. He went unconscious.

Bokkun's eyes slowly but surely opened. He was on something soft and saw Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo, Cream, Vector, Vanilla, and Charmy standing over him. "Where am I?" He asked. "We saw you falling out of the sky so I ran out onto the wing of the plane and caught you." Sonic explained. "Plane?!" Bokkun sat up, he was lying across two seats, he WAS in a plane.

"Okay…..Where are we going?" Tails smiled, "We are going to Delfino island to celebrate Cosmo's return." Cosmo smiled at Tails, "Thanks Tails." Bokkun glanced from Tails to Cosmo swiftly to Cream then back to Tails. "Awesome! Is there anything really fun to do there?" "Yah, there is a Plaza where everyone goes and shops, there is a giant harbor, a town where there are windmills, a volcano, a town where you can see the stars, a amusement park, a..." Amy was stopped. "Amusement park!? I love amusement parks!!" screamed Bokkun. "How long until we are there?" asked Knuckles. "About two hours Knuxie," giggled Rouge.

About two hours later

Bokkun sat lazily with his arm on his window seal and his head in his hand. His eyes started to close but suddenly looked at Cream. Cream was on the opposite row of seats sitting with Amy. Beside Bokkun was Charmy, Charmy was asleep leaned back in his chair. "Hey Bokkun." Sonic said. Bokkun yelped slightly, "Sonic. You freaked me out." Sonic smiled and glanced towards Amy and Cream, smiled bigger, and looked back at Bokkun, "Looking at Cream eh? Have a thing for her?" Bokkun blushed and looked at Cream, praying she didn't hear Sonic say what he did, "Shut up Sonic! I do not!" Sonic continued to smile and then his laughter broke out. Oh Bokkun was red now, with anger and embarrassment. "We're landing." Rouge exclaimed. "Finally!" was all Knuckles could say. "Oh Knuxie it wasn't so bad." "Wasn't so bad? I was sitting beside you the entire time!" Rouge stood up but somehow tripped on the carpet but instead of falling forward she fell back and felt something warm that had fur. Knuckles caught her before she hit the ground. Rouge and Knuckles gazed into each others eyes until they heard Vanilla giggle.

Out of everything that happened from the jetpack messing up to Rouge being caught by Knuckles, the worst part was the decent. Bokkun used a jetpack but that plane landing churned his stomach. Amy rushed into the bathroom covering her mouth, Knuckles had his hand lightly on his stomach, Charmy went from yellow to green in matter of minutes, and Sonic kept on asking Bokkun, "Are you sick yet?" and Bokkun's answer, "Of course not, only babies get sick." Cream smiled a little over her sickness, "Are you sure your not sick Bokkun?" Bokkun nodded. At that moment Amy came out of the bathroom, "Excuse me Cream." Bokkun's hands went over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Everyone could hear Bokkun from out in there seats. Bokkun came out and sat in his chair, now THAT was rough.

"Bokkun. Bokkun. Wake up, Bokkun, we're at Delfino Island." Bokkun's eyes opened and he saw Cream, sweet Cream, there. She probably woke him up. Bokkun stood up and walked to the door of the plane and walked out, a big pile of goo was in the middle of the airstrip and the plane was facing a odd direction. "How did I sleep through that!?" Sonic ran up, "There you are Cream. Tails is looking for you." "Thank you Sonic. See you later Bokkun." Cream said as she waved and ran off. Bokkun smiled a little, 'Man Cream is so cute……I hate Tails!' Bokkun's temper started to boil, Vanilla walked up, "What's wrong dear?" Bokkun looked up at her, "I really think I'm starting to hate Tails."

With Tails

Tails studied the goop, "Tails! You wanted me?" Cream walked up, "Ya uh….I need you to get everyone together, we're heading to shore." The airstrip was separate from the Island. Cream went around telling people while Cosmo noticed something. A person was staring at her from a little ways away, "Hey Sonic do you…..huh?" The person disappeared into thin air.

Everyone was soon in a boat heading to shore, Bokkun looked around him, he could leave at any time, but……what the heck he, would stay for a while.


	2. A new foe

Mable: Enjoy

Mable: Enjoy! I don't own Sonic or Island Delfino.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 2: A new foe

The boat slowed down to a dock in Delfino Plaza, everyone got out. "Where should we go first?" Vector asked. "Oh how about the beach." Cried Amy. "Nah, I wanna go to the amusement park!" cried Charmy. "How about we walk around the plaza today and do the rest tomorrow?" Cream suggested. Bokkun automatically blushed, 'She's pretty AND smart.' Everyone started to head around town.

Cream and Cosmo walked around by themselves talking and taking pictures. Cosmo looked at the top of a statue and gasped. That person at the airstrip was standing there; suddenly like that he jumped down, grabbed Cream and took off.

Bokkun was flying around by Sonic who was running at a speed so low that Bokkun was right beside him when they saw Cream get carried away. They both took off after the "perpetrator." Bokkun grabbed a coconut and with incredible speed and tossed it at his head, he dropped Cream and ran faster. As Sonic took after the guy, Bokkun's main concern was Cream, "Cream, are you okay?" Cream nodded and was about to talk when she heard someone call her name. Cream noticed that Bokkun looked really mad. "Cream!" Tails ran up and hugged Cream, "Oh Cream are you okay?" Everyone ran up, Bokkun felt his anger die until he felt like he would start crying.

The rest of the day was spent at the plaza. Knuckles walked around the fruit market and was thinking as he did so, 'Maybe I should get a pineapple or a coconut or….Rouge is so hot….where did that come from?!' Knuckles slapped himself, it was best not to gain a weakness. Rouge ran into him, she wore a light blue skirt that went to her ankles and a purple strapless shirt and had a red flower on her head by her left ear. "Oh Knuxie everyone is looking for you. Someone tried to kidnap Cream." Knuckles snarled, "Who would…." "I could name a few." Knuckles stopped at what Rouge said and started to walk off. "Hey Knuxie will you please help me up?" Knuckles thought for a minute and finally helped her up then ran off. Rouge smiled, "thank Knuckles."

The sun started to fade in the horizon, a beautiful view. Amy sat on the ground, "I wonder what Sonic's doing. He should know the boat to the Hotel will soon come." Amy checked her money, "Do we have enough money I wonder?" Amy forgot about it and her eyes gazed at the water until, "Amy I have a question." Cream said walking up, "Why does Tails always act like he likes me but he loves Cosmo…..Why does everyone like me?" Amy thought, "Because your nice, Cream. That's probably why Tails acts like he likes you. Because he probably DOES like you." Cream nodded and smiled, "I hope someday I meet someone who I'll really like."

Sonic ran around not doing anything and heard something, he turned a corner and saw Bokkun sitting on a dock. Sonic walked up, "What's wrong Bokkun?" Bokkun had tears flooding his eyes, "Nothing the usual." Sonic sat by him, "You can tell me, I do keep secrets." He did his trademark smile and thumb up. "sigh Well see…I think Cream is really….." "Cute?" "Beautiful, calling her cute would be putting her down a level." Sonic laughed a little and started to walk off, "Wait Sonic." Sonic turned around and faced Bokkun who stood there, "If you tell anybody, I swear, YOU WILL DIE!!" Bokkun cried out angrily. Sonic laughed harder and took off.

After a two hour boat ride everyone was at the Hotel. It looked calm and peaceful but little did they know their night at the hotel would be a terror.

What's wrong with the hotel? Who is this kidnapper? Who will Cream choose, Tails, Charmy, or Bokkun? All on the next chapter of Super Bokkun Sunshine.


	3. The terror of the Hotel part one

Mable: Another Chapter, don't own Sonic Tee hee

Mable: Another Chapter, don't own Sonic or Mario.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 3: The terror of the Hotel part one

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Bokkun, Charmy, Cosmo, Vector, Vanilla, Rouge, and Knuckles all headed into the hotel, "Well this is a nice place." Vanilla said. A man walked up to them, "We'll have to put some of you in the same rooms." So the room numbers were gave to everyone separately.

Bokkun headed up stairs to his room, "Hmm room 777, well at least it's lucky." He opened the door and saw Amy and Rouge. Rouge cried out, "Bokkun! Are you staying in this room to?" Bokkun nodded. He felt fabric against his back, "This CAN fit you Bokkun." It was Amy's voice. When Bokkun turned around he gulped, a small, pink, frilly, doll dress. Rouge had a blond curly wig with her hand, "Oh Bokkun will you do something for us?" Bokkun ran for the door, It was blocked by Rouge, He ran to the window, blocked by Amy. At that moment the two girls ganged up on him.

Sonic walked outside the hotel, it was now 10:00PM and everything was peaceful…almost everything. Sonic glanced at Cosmo's window and was shocked to see someone there, it wasn't the person who kidnapped Cream though. It had a circle body and was white and pale and see through. Sonic rushed in side and heard a scream from Vanilla and Cream's room. Sonic ran in and saw Cream and Vanilla hiding in a bathtub as white ghosts flew over. At the sight of Sonic they vanished into thin air and pale white lights flew up through the ceiling. Sonic ran to Cream and her mother, this would be a long night. He headed towards the attic.

Knuckles opened the door to his room, number 777. On the bed was Bokkun tied up with a gag so he couldn't scream wearing a pink, frilly, doll dress and a blond curly wig. Knuckles laughed and pulled the gag off his mouth. "Knuckles, I wouldn't laugh if I were you." "Why not? Ha Ha Ha!" "Because you're next!" Knuckles turned around when he heard something at the door and saw Rouge holding a dress like the one Bokkun was wearing except it was bigger and blue, and a brown curly wig. Knuckles could only say one thing, "Oh no."

Mable: Okay this is a short chapter but I will write part two soon. Mario should be in part three. Thank you.


	4. The terror of the Hotel part two

Mable: This is part two of terror of the hotel and actually may put part three's ideas with part two because I have something BIG planned for the chapter after this

Mable: This is part two of terror of the hotel and actually may put part three's ideas with part two because I have something BIG planned for the chapter after this. Enjoy!

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter four: The terror of the Hotel part two

Sonic rushed up the stairs to what was to be the attic, what it looked like was a maze. "Better hurry to where ever all the ghosts went." Sonic whispered. He took off running around but stopped when he hit a wall, "Oh maybe I went the wrong way." There was to hallways, one left and one right. "Wonder which way?"

Bokkun looked around, Rouge and Amy were asleep and Knuckles looked unconscious because of Rouge hitting him with a vase, Bokkun pulled his hands out of the rope that was tied around him. He slowly walked to the door and went out, "I can't believe they dressed me like a girl!" Bokkun cried as he pulled off the wig and the dress. A thud was heard from upstairs, Bokkun flew up to a tile on the ceiling that was loose and pushed on it, entering the attic.

Cream wandered down around the hotel. She left her mother asleep in there room and brought only a flashlight, she ran into someone, "EEEEEEKKKKK! Wait! Amy is that you?" Amy sat up, "Yah I couldn't sleep so I went to go see the casino. Come with me." Amy and Cream headed down the stairs to the right to a door that said Casino over it. The casino was big but something was wrong. Cream and Amy stepped on the giant roulette wheel and it suddenly went down towards the basement.

Bokkun looked around at the attic that looked like a maze. Bokkun felt something like a cold hand on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could, running right into Sonic, "Ahhhhhhh...SONIC! What are you doing up here?!" Sonic put a hand on the back of his neck and tried to look cool. "Kind of lost in the maze." Bokkun giggled a little for some reason until Sonic and Bokkun heard a scream. "It sounds like Amy and Cream! Let's go!" Bokkun and Sonic headed threw the tile Bokkun came in from and down the stairs towards the casino.

Amy and Cream were in this big room where a giant ghost appeared, "I'm not here to hurt you two, young rabbit, come here." Cream walked up to him, "This is for your own good. Someone you know is betraying you, and someone would put their life on the line for you, someone you know well, and someone you think you know. Beware of the one who wants to kidnap you and the plant like girl." The roulette wheel rose again and Cream and Amy were back in the casino. "Amy! Cream! Are you two okay?" Sonic and Bokkun ran up. "Yes." Cream said smiling, "I 'm fine…..could we walk outside for a minute?" asked Cream. Amy nodded and Cream headed outside and saw someone in a long pink dress, "Hello miss. I'm Cream, who are you?" The woman turned around, "I'm princess Peach how do you do?" "Not to well, someone's trying to kidnap me and my friend. A ghost said it was one of my friends." The sun started to come up, "Oh no! I got to head back to my mother! I hope I see you later!" Cream ran inside.

Mable: Hello It's me again, I'm now working on my next chapter which is a tribute to Meowth's Toon Dragon.


	5. Kidnapped at the park

Mable: So far someone keeps on kidnapping Cream and Cosmo but it's someone whose there friend. Any guesses? Whoever reviews the correct person will be mentioned in the chapter that the person is revealed. Enjoy!

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter five: Kidnapped at the park

Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Bokkun headed upstairs. Cream was deep in thought, "What am I…..Maybe I should go see mother." Cream walked into her room where Vanilla was talking to Vector, "So will you please watch Cream and catch this man before he kidnaps my daughter again Vector?" Vector nodded quickly, "Of course I will, since we're heading to the amusement park." Cream sighed and walked towards Cosmo's room, she would understand.

Sonic sped around a corner but stopped in his tracks at Amy who stood right in front of him, "Oh Sonic, guess where we're going?" Sonic begged in his mind that the next word wasn't 'Swimming'. "We're going to the amusement park and we will have so much fun!" Amy walked off as Sonic sighed, "Hey Sonic!" Sonic tuned around to see Tails, "Tails! Where have you been?" Tails started to sweat nervously, "Umm……..Nowhere."

In the boat

The sun was bright, a few big, fluffy, white clouds littered the sky, and Bokkun's destination was almost reached, "I really, really, really can't wait to get to the park!" "It does look fun." Charmy said coming up beside Bokkun, "Vector told me they have a new coaster that is so cool if you hate it you get your money back." "Cool! I was up all night last night! So I drank two cups of coffee this morning!"

Amy walked up to Tails, "What have you been up to?" Tails smiled, "If you have to know, I've been working on devices to say how close the kidnapper is to Cosmo or Cream, I'm sure he'll be close today though."

Knuckles looked straight ahead, "What's up Knuxie?" Knuckles glared at Rouge, "Nothing of YOUR concern Bat girl." Knuckles looked back straight in front of him and suddenly it dawned on him, "What did you call me?!" Rouge at this time was talking to Vector giving her alibi, because he was a detective of course, "Hold on a second. I called you Knuxie!" Knuckles ran over to her, "Don't ever call me that ever again!" Knuckles went over and stood by Sonic who laughed out the word, "Knuxie."

Finally they reached the amusement park and Bokkun looked in awe, "Wow this place is huge!" Vector got everyone's attention, "So we know where everyone is we'll meet back here in say an hour and thirty minutes. We should also break up into groups…." Everyone was gone, "Okay never mind."

Knuckles walked around thinking of one thing, "Knuxie, why did she give me a nickname?" "Knuxie isn't a nickname Knuckles, It's a pet name." Knuckles glanced at Tails who just walked up, "And a pet name? He he he, A pet name is a name a girlfriend gives a boyfriend or other way around, you could say Knuxie and batgirl are pet names." Knuckles looked like he would explode, Tails' cue to leave. Knuckles saw the biggest coaster, Bokkun was looking at it nervously, "You're not afraid, are you Bokkun?" Bokkun shook his head and they both got on the ride. As soon as it started it was fast, upside down, and jerked every five minutes. Bokkun was really felling like he was going to puke, "I gotta to get off this ride!" Bokkun reached down and unplugged a cord and suddenly the bar that kept them in flipped up and he and Knuckles started falling until Bokkun realized he had a jetpack and flew off, knowing that when Knuckles hit the ground he would get up and come after him.

Amy and Cream smiled, "I can't believe we won the fruit basket, Amy." Cream said as she carried the basket. "I can't ether. Hey do you want to go on the Ferris wheel and then get ice cream?" Cream nodded and got into the closed in basket that looked like a hot air balloon with one window, before they shut the door something flew in, "Shut the door! Shut the door!" Bokkun was hiding under one of the benches. "Bokkun? What happened to you?" Bokkun came out holding his stomach, "I didn't want to throw up on myself so I broke the thing that kept me tight in the roller coaster and I flew off and Knuckles fell and……He's going to kill me!" Bokkun started sobbing, "Here want some fruit? It will make you feel better." Cream offered as the Ferris wheel started moving, "Got any pears?" Bokkun said getting up. Suddenly the ride jolted making Amy, Bokkun, and Cream fall to the floor, "What the heck?!" Suddenly the Ferris wheel started going but it went super fast, Amy screamed, "Help, Sonic!"

Sonic watched as the Ferris wheel started going really fast, "Ferris wheel on the loose!" Sonic started running but turned around to see the perpetrator run off with Cosmo, "I'm sorry Cosmo but….I have to stop the Ferris wheel." Suddenly something happened, a man with a mustache and a weird thing on his back ran by and ran into the perpetrator. Sonic toke this time to try to stop the Ferris wheel, suddenly it stopped and he ran up to the balloon Amy was in, ,"Is everything okay?" Bokkun ran out with his hand over his mouth.

Mable: My next chapter will be up sooner, Mario will be in it and who is this person? What happened to the Ferris wheel? Will Bokkun throw up AGAIN? All on the next chapter.


	6. A new alley

Mable: My Microsoft word stopped working so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time

Mable: My Microsoft word stopped working so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I don't own Sonic.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 6: A new alley

Sonic stood outside of the restrooms, "Bokkun are you okay?" No answer as usual and he only could stand there and wait. "Sonic!" A voice cried, Sonic ran over and saw the guy with the mustache in red, a mushroom guy, and a woman in pink. "This is Princess Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth. They came here a while back and a kidnapper kept kidnapping the princess. They stopped him though, now someone else has been kidnapping the princess but they don't think it's the same person." Sonic sighed, "By now it could be anyone, everyone is a suspect other then Cosmo and Cream." Tails paced a little, "Who is the biggest suspect?"

Bokkun finally came out of the bathroom stall and went to the sink to put water on his face. There was another person there who was a green fox. He was green with hair like tails' except longer, one tail, and looked to be in his twenties. "Hey, did you hear?" He asked, "About what?" "The infamous Mario and Sonic the hedgehog are here. Not to mention all the kidnappings, the poor rabbit girl who…..You okay?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Sure." "Well I like Cream, the rabbit who keeps getting kidnapped, and I don't know how to tell her how I feel." The fox smiled, "I can help you with that, meet me outside the hotel tonight at nine." Bokkun smiled, "Seriously? I'm Bokkun, What's your name?" "Joshua Rocket, see ya later."

Bokkun left the restrooms and headed towards Sonic, "Well I see your back." "Shut up Sonic." Everyone finally came over and introduced themselves, Cream smiled, "It's so nice to meet you again ma'am." Peach smiled, but suddenly Charmy flew over, "Hi guys! I've been riding the teacups!" Everyone smiled at Charmy's innocence.

Nine o'clock came and Bokkun was outside the hotel, "Hey!" "Ahhhhhhh!...Oh hey Josh." Joshua handed a bouquet of roses to Bokkun and started to push him inside the hotel and up the stairs until they were right in front of Cream and Vanilla's room, "Just go up, knock on the door, and hand Cream the roses." Joshua pushed Bokkun against the door and knocked, then ran and hid on the stairs. Once he heard the door opened he looked over only to see the roses on the floor and Bokkun gone. Josh smacked his head, "This is going to take awhile."

Cosmo snuck into Tails' room, "Tails?" Tails wasn't there but a bunch of papers were spreaded around. Cosmo picked up on that looked like a list, it had everyone's name, Cosmo's and Cream's names were marked out, and Bokkun's was circled with a little note, "I think it has to be Bokkun doing this, he is Eggman's messenger! It's him trying to kidnap Cosmo and Cream! He'll make them believe it's me! I'm innocent!" Cosmo was shocked at Tails' conclusion and shook her head, "I don't know why but, I think Bokkun isn't doing this."

Amy walked downstairs to get a drink, "Help." A weak voice cried out, Amy gasped as she looked at the person in front of the door on the floor, "Espio! What happened?" Amy rushed over and lifted his head, "It happened….."

Flashback

Espio just said good-bye to the others and was up in his room, he went outside and found a piece of paper on the ground, gasping he ran to get Vector but something stabbed into his arm.

He woke up two hours later and had been drugged, after sneaking on a boat Espio got to island Delfino only to be drugged again then woke up and got to the Hotel.

End of Flashback

"I know who wants to kidnap Cream and Cosmo." "Who?" Espio passed out though before he could say who.

Bokkun coughed a little nervously, "I'm way to scared to go tell Cream how I feel." Suddenly Bokkun saw a paper on the floor, "Teacups still being repaired since last week, should be finished by Monday." Bokkun whispered, "But today is Thursday, the teacups are still being repaired?"

Mable: Sorry the chapter is short but I'll write more soon, and Espio knows who is doing this? Poor Espio but is Espio lying?


	7. Chomps, springs, and accusing?

Mable: So this is the next chapter of my fic

Mable: So this is the next chapter of my fic. Make sure to read Meowth's Toon Dragon's fic The Taste of the Emeralds, It's very good. I don't own Sonic.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 7: Chomps, springs, and accusing?

Knuckles opened his eyes and noticed something warm against his chest, he suddenly blushed like crazy when he saw Rouge sleeping in HIS bed, hugging against HIS body, sleeping. Knuckles felt like he would explode from embarrassment, "Rouge?" he started to nudge her a little but she stayed asleep, "…….." Knuckles couldn't help falling back asleep. "Good morning!" Amy cried but stopped as she noticed Knuckles and Rouge asleep together, she slowly just walked out.

Amy hugged Sonic who was in the lobby with the others, "So where are we going today?" Vanilla looked over the pamphlets, "Well this place called Pianta village sound wonderful." Tails glanced at it, "Says it has hot springs, cool water streams, a big tree in which the village sits on……This place does sound wonderful." Vector nodded, "It does, not since everyone is coming." "Other then Knuckles and Rouge." Charmy pointed out, "Other then them, we should stay in small groups. I talked to the Doctor today and he says Espio should be out of coma in a few days." Vanilla nodded, "That should be for the best." Cream looked around and ran off.

"Bokkun." Bokkun slowly opened his eyes to see Cream, "What's going on?" Cream smiled, "We're going to Pianta village, and I came to wake you up." Bokkun got out of his bed and put on his jetpack, "Thanks for waking me up." Bokkun said shyly. "Your welcome."

Everyone got into a little tram and started going up the mountain, Vector started to pant, "I hate small spaces that are high in the sky!" Vector started to rock the tram. "Stop it! I don't want to puke again!" Soon the tram stopped at the middle of the tree, the gang was awed by the beauty of the village. "I call the hot springs!"

Amy, Cream, and Cosmo changed and got into a big hot spring, hot fresh water from the volcano poured in from a statue on the other side of the hot springs, "You know, I wish Sonic was in here with us." Cream and Cosmo giggled, "Yeah the boys never get in." Cosmo said. "Hey guys?" "Yes Amy?" Cream said. "Well….the kidnapper…do you think it's Bokkun?" Cream and Cosmo's eyes widened in shock, "Actually I think Bokkun's innocent. We shouldn't automatically blame Bokkun because he's Eggman's robot. Right?" Cream nodded, "I believe somewhere in Bokkun's heart he's not Eggman's messenger, he's really a good person."

Bokkun flew around until he saw a woman with a bunch of things that looked like balls with teeth that were slightly smaller then her, "What are those things?" the woman smiled sweetly at Bokkun, "Chomplettes, someday these little guys will be huge." Bokkun landed beside one, it started barking at him, "What did I do?!" "Nothing, he just hates strangers. Don't worry though, he's on a chain." At that moment the chain broke, "Great!" Bokkun cried running off. Bokkun started to run, down the path, into a tree, "I hate trees!" around the tree and tripped into a stream pulling himself onto a island in the middle. The chomplette fell into the river and stopped after turning a silver color, "Thank goodness." Bokkun flew off of the island and stared at the chomplette for a minute. He turned around and started to walk off.

Sonic sped up the big tree and looked around the island from the top of the tree, "Very beautiful……wonder what Knuckles and Rouge are doing now."

Knuckles and Rouge were still sleeping, Rouge's arms around Knuckles' neck, and Knuckles' arms wrapped around Rouge's waist. Rouge opened her eyes and saw Knuckles next to her and just froze, truthfully she believed that if she said anything Knuckles would wake up and be mad, she just wanted to sleep in his arms. "At least the others are gone, I can spend sometime just me and my Knuckles." Rouge smiled.

Bokkun kept walking around until he ran into Tails, "Oww, Hey Tails. What are you…." Tails looked very angry and started to yell, "You don't think I know!" "Know what?" Bokkun asked as he backed up, "You're the kidnapper! You! You kept trying to kidnap Cream and Cosmo!" Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Vanilla, and Vector were a little ways away. "Tails I didn't…." Tails punched Bokkun in the arm, not to hard, but hard enough to knock him to the ground, "You're trying to take the only thing important to me away!" Bokkun started to cry and grabbed his arm, "I didn't do anything! Why did you punch me?! Today…." Tails smirked, "Today? Is today the day you were going to kidnap Cream and Cosmo? My friend, and the one I gave five hard months of work to bring back?! Because I love her?!" Bokkun cried in a way it sounded like he was screaming, "No! Today is my birthday!" Bokkun ran off holding his arm and crying, he heard nothing else other then his own sobs and his heartbeat nobody was there who would hug him and say, "It's all right." Or "Everything will be okay, just calm down." Nobody to be there and what Tails said, what Tails did, did everyone hate him? Suddenly he ran into something hugging it, he felt cloth in his hands and knew it was a person. Someone crouched down and hugged Bokkun in there arms, "It's all right. Everything will be okay, just calm down."

Mable: Boy someone was being a jerk. Poor Bokkun, I pity him like Espio. Is Tails right blaming Bokkun, or is he being a jerk and hiding something? Who is this person comforting Bokkun? What will Cream and Cosmo think of Tails' little tiff? What will Espio say when he comes out of the coma? All will be explained soon.


	8. Ricco harbor birthday

Mable: I'm going to try and right as many chapters as I can this week, it's only Wednesday and this is my third chapter and I still don't have a writer's block, and let's hope I don't get one. I don't own Sonic, or Mario, or Delfino Island.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 8: Ricco harbor birthday

Bokkun had just ran off crying, Tails suddenly realized what he did, "Wait Bokkun! What did I do? I'm blaming Bokkun for no reason!" Cream and Bokkun ran after Bokkun.

Bokkun was crying in the arms of someone, he looked up to see Princess Peach, "It's okay, what happened." Bokkun just looked at the ground, "I knew they would suspect me. I SHOULDA KNOWN!" Bokkun cried out, "I think I'm just going to head back to the hotel for now." Bokkun waved and started to walk until, "Bokkun!" He looked over to see Cosmo and Cream walking towards him, "Listen we don't blame you, anyone could be the kidnapper." Cream nodded, "So we're sorry about what Tails did." Cream said lowering her gaze. Bokkun forced himself to smile a little, "its okay it wasn't your fault." Cream smiled, "Would you like to go to Ricco harbor with us?" Bokkun smiled, "Sure. Let's go."

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Vanilla were telling Vector all they knew about the kidnapper, "So far it seems he's blue, not as blue as Sonic so possibly has a shield on, almost as fast as Sonic but not Sonic because Sonic was at the scene when he…..Wait a minute!" Vector slapped himself in the head, "Tails, there is no possible way Bokkun CAN be the kidnapper. He was chasing the kidnapper with Sonic when he kidnapped Cream when we first got here. Bokkun IS innocent! Now we don't have any suspects!" Tails gasped a little, he suddenly remembered Bokkun chasing the kidnapper, "I guess I really was just blaming Bokkun. I got to go apologize."

Cream, Bokkun, and Cosmo finally got to Ricco harbor, boats littered the area along with metal beams that went through the sky, "Wait a minute how are we suppose to get over there to that market?" Cosmo pointed up, "Bokkun, you and Cream can help me fly up there and we'll walk across the beams then climb down onto that roof over there, then climb down from the roof." Cream and Bokkun both grabbed one of Cosmo's arms and flew up towards the beam, landing on the beam. Cosmo was in front walking swiftly while Cream and Bokkun followed, not even half as fast as Cosmo. Bokkun looked down at the water far below, "Funny huh? Somehow I end fifty feet above the ocean and I can't swim, my jetpack doesn't work in the water, gulp If I fell I…." Bokkun shook the thoughts away and smiled towards Cream who smiled back, "So Bokkun today is your birthday?" Bokkun nodded, "Yeah I'm turning seven. Dr. Eggman never remembers my birthday so I doubted that Sonic, or Tails would." Bokkun lowered his gaze, "Well you could kind off call this celebrating your birthday." Cream hugged Bokkun and started to walk again. Bokkun felt like fainting at that moment, except remembered the water and regained his balance.

Finally Cosmo, Cream, and Bokkun climbed down and were at the little market place. Fish was being sold everywhere, "Hey let's try this." Cosmo said walking over to a ice cream vender, "Sir what flavors of ice cream do you sell?" Cream asked. "Fish and coconut." Bokkun cringed, "Fish? With coconut? Sure I guess I'll try it." He gave Bokkun a small cone and Bokkun started to eat it. After it was almost gone Bokkun stopped, "Sir?" "Yes?" "Do you have a bathroom?" The man pointed, "Thanks." Bokkun ran off with his hand over his mouth.

Bokkun came back a few minutes later, "I'm never eating fish ice cream again." Cream giggled a little. They kept walking around until, "Look." Cosmo pointed at a group of boxes with what looked like a hose coming out, Cosmo and Cream walked closer as Bokkun watched. Cosmo walked all the way up and touched the hose thing, suddenly the boxes exploded throwing Bokkun on the ground. When he stood back up a squid thing was there holding Cream and Cosmo with one of its tentacles. "Hold on! I'll save you!" Bokkun flew as fast as he could dodging tentacles and hit the squid in the mouth knocking a cork out.

Bokkun landed quickly but slipped and fell on his back from the dark inky substance that the squid shot everywhere. Bokkun got up, after falling down ten times and flew over to the squid. Not thinking he grabbed its mouth and pulled until it dropped Cosmo and Cream and it jumped into the water. Bokkun suddenly passed out.

Joshua Rocket walked into Knuckles' room, "Hey is….." he noticed Knuckles asleep with Rouge in his arms. Joshua smiled, turned off the lights, took a picture with his cell phone, and left.

Bokkun opened his eyes, "What happened?" Cream smiled, "You defeated the squid without getting touched." Bokkun grabbed his head, "Then why do I feel terrible?" A man walked up, "You have minor food poisoning." "Great!" Bokkun cried as he ran towards the restrooms, again. As Sonic and the others ran up to Cream and Cosmo.

"You will pay. And Cream and Cosmo will soon be in my clutches. Bokkun may have stopped the squid be he can't stop everything. You will pay." The kidnapper whispered from its position as it glared at Tails.

Mable: So Tails has been so suspicious and yet he's not the kidnapper? Wow! Try to guess who it is and I'll tell you if your guess is right.


	9. Espio and sickness

Mable: Hi I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could in my little bit of time I have, I'm also posting the first chapter of SSBB: The killer and Olimar: I'm still here as fast as I can. Also remember to read The Taste of the Emeralds made by Meowth's Toon Dragon. Without Meowth's Toon Dragon I wouldn't have been able to write this far. I don't own Sonic or Mario, Enjoy!

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 9: Espio and sickness

For the last five hours since Bokkun ate the fish ice-cream had been torture for Bokkun. He couldn't eat without puking, he could only drink water or he would puke, if the water was to hot or to cold he would alas also puke so Bokkun was confined to bed and nothing else. Couldn't get any worst? "How are you feeling Bokkun?" "Go away Sonic, I said I was feeling terrible." Sonic chuckled a little as he walked out of the room, "You shouldn't have eaten the ice cream Bokkun." "Go away Sonic!" Bokkun forgot one thing though, screaming makes him puke. He ran to the bathroom.

Cosmo sat on her bed with Tails, "Tails, what did they say about Espio?" Tails stopped, "I don't know. Usually they call every day to talk about how he's….." the phone started to ring and Tails leaped up and answered the phone, "Hello...You sure?!...How long...We'll be there in a minute." Tails hung up and grabbed Cosmo's hand pulling her towards his door, "Tails what's wrong?" Tails turned towards Cosmo, "Espio came out of his coma but he'll probably fall back into it but we got to tell the others and go."

Bokkun was still trying to get over the sickness when his door opened, "Hey Bo….Umm what happened?" "I got food poisoning from fish ice cream, got beat up by a squid, Tails got upset with me, and the worst part is today is my birthday." Joshua reached into his back pocket, "Sorry I forgot your birthday, and you never told me. But check this out!" In his hand was his cell-phone, "Knuckles and Rouge sleeping together in Knuckles' bed." Bokkun looked at it and started laughing, "They act like they hate each other." Bokkun covered his mouth, "I forgot I couldn't laugh." And ran to the bathroom once again.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Rouge, and Charmy headed to the hospital. As they went into Espio's room Vanilla watched Charmy and Cream in the waiting room. Espio was drinking a sprite in the bed, "Hey guys, they said I'm going to go back in the coma for at least three days so they told me to drink soda while I can." Vector nodded, "Well at least you'll be coming out of the coma in three days and won't be staying in it forever." Espio suddenly sat up, "What's wrong?" "I feel tired, guys I must tell you that the kidnapper has a paintbrush that can give him any form, any speed, any voice, If you went by what you know about him now you would get nowhere. Look...a little……closer." At that moment Espio passed out, he was back in his coma leaving them with even more suspects.

Bokkun had been explaining his day to Joshua as he listened, "Oh I was wondering Bokkun if you Sonic and the others would like to go to Gelato beach tomorrow. The sand bird will be hatching, the watermelon contest, and the annual swim for coins. Swim for coins is a game and the person with the most coins they dived to get wins a prize so I've been waiting for this all year, practicing swimming, holding my breath……now I'm rambling. So would you like to go?" Bokkun smiled, "Sure!...Hold on a second." Bokkun ran into the bathroom.

Mable: I'm going to try to have one or two chapters up tomorrow so I'm sorry this is short.


	10. Gelato Beach part one

Mable: Yay! I can't believe I'm already at chapter ten! Sorry it took so long, terrible writer block and I've been sick. Well anyway remember to read The Taste of the Emeralds it's a very good fic. Enjoy! I don't own Sonic or Mario.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 10: Gelato beach part 1

Bokkun woke and headed out of his room at the hotel, his stomach wasn't hurting anymore so he ran to Sonic's room. He stood beside Sonic's bed, "Sonic!" Sonic sat up quickly, "Oh it's just you Bokkun." Bokkun rolled his eyes, "Who did you think…….never mind. Aren't we going to Gelato beach?" Sonic yawned, "I guess but it's 4:00AM Bokkun we're…." "Leaving now!" Bokkun pulled Sonic out of bed and started to drag him to the door, "I didn't drink five coffees for nothing."

By time everyone got out of bed, and got onto the boat it was 8:00AM, "Where are we going again?" Knuckles asked, annoyed from having to get up at 4:00AM then wait for the others. Bokkun was in the middle of yet another coffee yet this time he seemed a little…..hyper. "We're going to a big, big, big, festival!! There's watermelon, and swimming, and red coins, and people, and the beach, and people, and..." Knuckles put his hand over Bokkun's mouth, "Everyone remember not to give Bokkun six coffees alright?" Bokkun started to giggle insanly, "I like coffee."

About ten minutes later the beautiful white sands of Gelato beach were visable and everyone walked around, "So where are we heading first?" Amy asked, Tails checked the schedule, "The watermelon contest is in about ten minutes, so why don't we…" a loud bang was heard from the far other side of the beach, "What the?!" A large caterpillar thing started stampeding towards them. Vanilla pulled Cream, Bokkun, Cosmo, and Charmy into a beach house as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Vector got into fighting stance. Suddenly its speed increased almost matching Sonic's, "Guys I can take this by myself! Get into the beach house, its safe."

Sonic started running towards the catapillar but before running into it jumped over and landed on its mid section, smashing it into the sand. "Sonic it took damage, do it again!" Knuckles cried. Sonic nodded and sped around the beach to gain speed and turned around, running and landing on its mid section again. The catapillar froze and turned into sand, "Sonic!" Amy ran up and hugged Sonic, "You did it!" Sonic was gasping for breath, "Amy….I-I…c-c-c-can't breath!"

By the time everyone got to the smoothie bar, where the watermelon contest was being held, "Welcome! I'm the judge of the watermelon contest AND the owner of this bar!" The judge said cheerfully, "Do any of you like salt on your watermelon?" Everyone stood still for a minute, "I do." Vector said calmly. The judge chuckled, then picked up Vector and tossed him into the ocean, "Get lost!" Everyone stood silently until Vanilla broke the silence, "I might go and keep Vector company, be careful Cream and watch for the kidnapper." Cream smiled, "I will mother." Cosmo looked at the judge, "How does the contest work?" "Well you guys missed the biggest watermelon contest so next is the watermelon eating contest!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Charmy, Bokkun, and Tails sat at the long table getting ready, while Amy, Cosmo, Rouge, and Cream sat out, "Rules are simple you have eat as much watermelon as you can, you may eat seeds if you want. If you like salt on your watermelon….GET OUT OF HERE! WE DON'T WANT SALTY WATERMELON LOVERS IN THIS CONTEST! Now without ferther ado, start eating!" and with that everyone started to dive into the watermelon. Bokkun started eating in about ten minutes he had ate seven watermelon segments, "I got to keep going, I've eaten only seven and the others don't even look sick!" Charmy got to nine pieces, Tails got to twelve, Sonic got to fifteen, and now Bokkun was trying to out eat Knuckles with only twenty seconds left. Bokkun forced watermelon piece after piece down until finally, "STOP!"

The judge walked up to the table, "And the winner is…" Knuckles smirked and Bokkun lowered his head, "I'm going to…" "BOKKUN!" Bokkun's head shot up, "What?!" The judge put his hand on his shoulder, "You ate the most watermelon so YOU WIN!" the judge pulled Bokkun in from to give him the gold plated trophy. Bokkun held the trophy proudly, finally Bokkun did something that would make Cream proud, then he puked all over the stage.

Mable: Poor Bokkun, won a contest then puked everywhere. This is only part one and I'll have part two up soon. Remember to read Taste of the Emeralds or any other of Meowth's Toon Dragon's fics.


	11. Gelato Beach part two

Mable: I told you I would try to get chapter 11 up quickly

Mable: I told you I would try to get chapter 11 up quickly. Remember to read Taste of The Emeralds, I don't own Sonic or Mario. Enjoy!

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 11: Gelato beach part 2

"Are you feeling better?" Cream asked Bokkun worriedly as Bokkun layed face down in the sand clutching his trophy, "I need a few more minutes." Sonic laughed, "Looks like your eyes are bigger then your stomach." "Shut up Sonic!" Bokkun cried which only made Sonic laugh more, "Bokkun!" Joshua ran up wearing a pair of silver swimming trunks, "You made it! And….what happened to you?" "I entered the watermelon eating contest, won, got a trophy, puked everywhere, and feel like I'm gonna puke again." Josh started to laugh, "Not you too!" Bokkun said gesturing to Sonic who was also laughing.

Josh finally regained his compositor, "So I'm entering the Diving for Coins contest." Amy ran up, "How do you play?" "You dive into the reef beside the smoothie bar and retrieve red coins, the one who grabs the most coins before time is up wins." Amy smiled, "I might enter, Rouge, Cream, Cosmo, do you guys want to enter?" "Sure nothing better to do," Rouge said stretching her wings out. "Alright," Josh said, "I'll meet you at the smoothie bar."

About thirty minutes later Amy, Cream , Cosmo, and Rouge had their bathing suits on and were at the practicing section by the reef to practice diving. Amy was wearing a two piece light pink bathing suit with a pink skirt on the bottom part, Cream's was yellow one piece with purple frills on the bottom, Cosmo's was a one piece that was white with vertical silver stripes, and Rouge's was a revealing two piece with a pink top and a purple bottom.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Bokkun who was still clutching his trophy, Charmy, Vanilla, and Vector were at the smoothie bar. The judge walked up to them, "Well, well, nice to see the winner of the watermelon eating contest and his friends back. I'm the judge of the Watermelon contests, the owner of the smoothie bar, and the judge of the Diving for Coins. I'm so glad to have….I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" The judge screamed tackling Vector.

Josh did warm up strechs, Bokkun walked up clutching his trophy still, "The judge is creeping me out." Josh laughed, "I know once he tried to throw me off the pier BEFORE I learned how to swim. After that I had to make sure I knew how to swim." Bokkun giggled a little, because laughing made him sick. "I started to learn how to swim when I was four but I never had to swim so I forgot how!" Josh turned around quickly, "I have an idea! Tomorrow at noon we'll had to the beach by the hotel and I'll teach you to swim, alright?" Bokkun's smile widened, "That would be awesome! Finally I'll be better then Sonic at something." Bokkun paused, "Other then eating watermelon."

"Get into places." The judge said. Everyone who was diving lined up, "Three, two……..GET OUT OF HERE YOU SALT WATERMELON EATER!" The judge screamed at Vector, "Oh…I mean GO!" Everyone leaped into the water diving into the reef. Josh swam as fast as he could, this is what he had been training for. Amy on the other hand got into a bad situation, her leg was trapped between two pieces of coral.

Everyone reached the top as Cream looked around franticly, "Where's Amy?" Josh glanced around, "Did she come up?" Suddenly Sonic ran over and grabbed a rope from the edge of the pier and tied one end around his waist and the other he gave to Joshua, "If I tug two times pull me up!" and with that Sonic dove into the water. He pulled himself around for awhile until he found Amy and grabbed onto her, pulled two times on the rope, and was being pulled through the water. After Amy and he were safely on the dock Amy hugged him, "Oh Sonic! I thought I was going to die. Why did you risk your life?" Sonic smiled, "Because I care Amy." Amy lached on and hugged Sonic, "Amy I can't breath!"

Bokkun got ready to leave Gelato Beach, the sun was setting and it looked absolutely beautiful, but his eyes were latched onto Cream who was congratulating Josh who sadly didn't win first place. Joshua walked over to Bokkun carrying his silver trophy, "I got twenty-eight coins and someone else got twenty-nine….oh well, always next year. So do we still have a plan? Tomorrow I'll meet you at the beach by the hotel? Teach you how to swim?" Bokkun nodded, "I can't wait. I have to go, the ships about to leave…See ya later Josh!" Bokkun rushed onto the boat which would now take them back to the hotel.

Mable: I'm already starting to write chapter 12 so It will be up as soon as possible, Mario will in fact, be in the next chapter since he hasn't been in 10 or 11. Remember to read Meowth's Toon Dragon's fics, please, he is a VERY good writer. Probaly better then me by a long-shot.


	12. Espio, Sushi, and gasp

Mable: It's taken me so long to write this chapter, I just moved and between that and writer's blocks I haven't got anything done in a while. Ah well, remember to read one of the best Sonic fics in the universe Taste of the Emeralds, by the wonderful Meowth's Toon Dragon. I do not own Sonic or Mario, Enjoy!

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 12: Espio, Sushi, and (gasp)

Joshua waved to Bokkun on the boat and turned around walking down the beach, "Well I guess I'll see Bokkun tomorrow…Probaly the rest of today will be boring." The sun was already setting so there wasn't much of TODAY left. Josh's plan was to hang around Gelato beach, watch the stars, then head to his hotel near the airstrip. Josh took even steps and hummed a to himself, "Help." Josh turned towards some bushes, "Whose there?" he started to slowly walk towards the bushes when suddenly a purple chameleon jumped out of the bushes, "What the?!" "Please, I was in a coma, they wouldn't release me when I came out of it. You must do something for me." Josh caught the chameleon as it fell towards the ground, "I'm going back into a coma, please you must tell Sonic something important before it's to late." He pulled Josh's head towards him and whispered in his ear. Joshua's eyes shrunk, jaw dropped, and was in complete shock, "The kidnapper is…."

--

Bokkun watched Cream talk to Amy, "How am I ever going to tell her how I fell, let alone ask her to be my friend. I'll faint as I'm telling her." Bokkun sighed, and looked over at Tails and Cosmo. They were smiling and holding hands while Tails kept pointing towards the floor, as to explain how the boat works. Bokkun held his trophy tighter, "If I could hold hands with Cream. To see her smile…" "Who?" Bokkun jumped so high he almost jumped off the boat, "Sonic! Don't sneak up on me like that!" "Thinking about Cream again?" Sonic laughed a little. Bokkun felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I don't think it's funny." Sonic smiled, "I'm not laughing at you Bokkun. It's such a cute situation it makes me just, want to laugh." Bokkun smiled a little for some reason, Sonic for some reason no longer seemed like a nusince, he was like a brother. Not Eggman's….."Dr. Eggman." Bokkun's eyes filled with tears as the boat went up to the dock and everyone prepared to get out, "Bokkun you coming?" Bokkun nodded.

Bokkun slowly entered the hotel right behind Sonic, "What am I going to do? When this vacation is over will I have to go back with Dr, Eggman? I…don't really want to." Bokkun suddenly looked around in shock at a giant room, tables littered the room, and in the center was a table that spun around with some sort of food on it, "Man I love sushi!" Vector cried, Bokkun looked at him quizzicly, "Sushi? What's sushi?" Vector grinned as he rubbed his hands together, "Raw fish put together with rice and sea weed, absolutely the best food ever."

About five minutes later Bokkun found himself sitting at a long table with the others, on his plate was a brownish deep fried piece of sushi, Bokkun picked it up with the chop sticks and ate it, "Wow! What this?" Vector grinned again, "I knew you would like it, it's called a super crunch roll. It's made out of rice, seaweed, and deep fried fish eggs." Bokkun's eyes got big and he dropped his chop sticks, "What?!" "Deep fried fish eggs." Bokkun pushed his chair back, "Where's the bathroom?" Knuckles pointed around a corner and Bokkun took off.

--

Joshua was almost there, after Espio went back into a coma Josh was stabbed in the arm with a syringe by the kidnapper. For the last ten minutes he had been running, forcing himself to stay awake, "I got to get to Sonic." Josh's vision was bleary but he saw it only a few feet away, the hotel. With his last burst of strength he ran in and cried, "Sonic!"

--

"Sonic!" Bokkun had just came out of the bathroom and followed the others to the lobby, "That sounded like…" he gasped at the body laying on the floor, "Josh!" Everyone ran around him other then Victor who was standing beside Charmy. Josh went out of contiouseness as he said, "The kidnapper is…" and the last word was mumbled. "What did he say?" Amy asked. "I heard him! He said he knew who the kidnapper was." "Who?" Tails asked Charmy staring at Josh. Vector suddenly was thrown over and hit the wall knocking it down, everyone looked over towards where Vector was only to gasp hearing Charmy answer the question,

"Me."

Mable: I bet nobody expected that! I heard people think it was Shadow or Eggman. Ah well, as they say, "Nothing is cute AND innocent."


	13. The kidnapper's final stand

Mable: Sorry it took me so long to update. Remember to read Taste of the Emerald by Meowth's Toon Dragon, without him this fic…It wouldn't have been even a tenth as good as it is. Without his help I couldn't do anything. I don't own Sonic, Mario, or Island Delfino.

Super Bokkun Sunshine Chapter 13: The kidnapper's final stand

Everyone gasped at Charmy who was now holding the paintbrush Espio had mentioned, "Charmy, why would you do this?" Amy asked angrily. Charmy laughed, "I want revenge, see I have nothing to lose, and you would know that Tails." Tails backed up, "What do you-" "Oh playing dumb are we. No matter what I wanted you took it, including….never mind. I can't believe nobody thought 'Where's Charmy' because the entire time I was the kidnapper, but you never noticed." Vector gasped, "You did this for…revenge and attention?" Charmy nodded, "Of course, and I would have kidnapped the two Tails loves most, Cream and Cosmo, If it wasn't for Sonic, Bokkun, Espio, and Josh." Charmy tilted his head thoughtfully, "I liked Josh…but I had to put him in a coma before he revealed the rest of my plan." "Which is? We can fight you no matter what!" Knuckles cried as he stood in front of Rouge in a protective stance. (Sonic almost laughed his head off)

As that was said it started raining hard, very hard, Charmy waved his paintbrush and Cosmo and Cream disappeared, "If you want to fight me, meet me at the center of Corona Mountain." Charmy started to disappear, "I dare you Tails and Bokkun." Bokkun was in absolute shock from the event, he did notice Charmy once or twice but he was always busy, busy with plotting, plotting revenge, revenge against Tails. "Charmy…I can't believe it was him." Tails snapped his head over, "What do you care?!" Bokkun glared, "More then you!" "Guys calm down!" Sonic said stepping between them, "Look the only way to Corona Mountain is to take the way by Delfino Plaza. Everybody find high ground! Knuckles! Tails! Let's go!" Before Sonic could run off Bokkun grabbed his arm, "Wait Sonic…I'm not much but I want to come." Sonic did the trademark thumb up, "Of course you can come." Sonic smirked, "He's expecting you and Tails to save Cream and Cosmo, not me…Knuckles change of plans! You stay here with your girlfriend Rouge, and we'll take out Charmy!" Sonic sped off pulling Tails and Bokkun, Knuckles turned towards the others just to turn back and scream, "Rouge is not my girlfriend!" "Yes she is!" Sonic screamed from at least a mile away.

Cream and Cosmo tossed in the rope that bound them together, "Charmy how could you?" Charmy laughed, "Cream Cream Cream. Anyone can want revenge, it's like the air we breathe. Tails should have known it was coming, he's always been the smart one but now…now he'll pay." Charmy glanced back at Cream, "You know Tails never did anything to save YOU, he did everything to save Cosmo. Tails seems like he likes you but he never will, he'll always just keep stealing Cosmo away from me." Cosmo's eyes widened, "W-what?" "That's right, Tails could have had Cream but nooooo he had to have you, the girl I love, the girl who I cried myself to sleep thinking about when she was gone." Charmy's eyes filled with tears, "He didn't deserve you, I did, but that's a thing of the past. I bet you're wondering what I'm planning huh? Well I framed Sonic and on his way here he will find himself in a tough situation. But that's good-" Charmy started to walk off, "I want to go head to head with Tails and Bokkun."

Sonic pulled his two younger alleys behind him, until he was lifted and thrown into the ground. Bokkun and Tails stood up, "Sonic!" they both screamed. A turtle like thing that almost looked like a dragon stood there, "Nobody kidnaps the princess but me, now where is she!?" Sonic stood up, "What princess?!" Fire came at him and he leaped out of the way, "Don't play dumb with me hedgehog! I saw you kidnap her!" Tails gasped, "You must have seen….Listen we've been..." Tails jumped out of the way of fire too. "Would you just chill for a second?!" Bokkun cried, his high voice sounding like a chipmunk. "Bokkun, Tails, you two go ahead, I'll be fine." Sonic dodged attacks as Tails flew off towards Delfino plaza, holding Bokkun by the arm because it was raining.

Sonic ran back to the hotel, everyone was still on the beach with Mario and Peach, "Guys!" Knuckles smirked, "That didn't take to lo-" "I'm getting chased down by a fire-breathing turtle!" everyone paused until Peach asked, "Was he looking for a princess?" Sonic nodded, "He said I kidnapped the princess and only he's allowed to kidnap the prin-" "It's Bowser." Peach said looking toward Bowser who was right behind Sonic, "You didn't kidnap Peach...What is going on on this crazy island?!"

Bokkun gasped at the sight before him. All of Delfino Plaza was flooded, it seemed that the sea itself had flooded with the downpour the small bee caused with the magic paintbrush. Tails landed on a building, "We have to go through that flood gate over there, it leads into the volcano. Let's just hope he didn't plan something big." Tails said staring at the flood gate, "Can you swim?" "No." "Me neither. Okay so what should we do?" Bokkun picked up a piece of wood, "We could hold onto this and float over there." Less than five minutes later, Bokkun was sitting on one side of the board and Tails was on the other using his tails to propel the board towards the up-coming destination. Through the flood gates the water immediately stopped and turned to dry land, Bokkun and Tails took this as an opportunity to get out of the water and dry off in the cave. Bokkun stretched, "I can't believe we spent that whole day in Gelato beach just to end up in a volcano." Bokkun walked aimlessly around the cave with his eyes closed, "By the way, where's the-" Bokkun almost fell off a cliff and threw himself backwards, "LAVA!" There were bits of rock here and there but mostly lava, "This is terrible!" Tails cried. Bokkun glanced at the lava, then the land far across, then the lava proof boat, "Well this doesn't take a genius." And he started to fly over the lava. The land on the other side was soft and suddenly Bokkun and Tails were lifted through the air, "Bokkun." Bokkun glanced at Tails, "We might be up against something like we've never seen before." He stretched out his hand, "Good luck." Bokkun smiled and shook his hand, "Good luck Tails." Not once in his life did he ever think he would have this weird friendship moment with the person he claimed to hate that morning.

"So that's what happened." Peach explained to the still confused Bowser, "That would explain Junior's paintbrush being stolen. So what are you planning on doing?...Hello? Hedgehog I'm talking to you." Sonic sighed as Amy looked around, "Where are Tails and Bokkun?" "They went to fight Charmy alone." Rouge walked up, "We can't just let them fight alone, who knows what Charmy could be planning on top of that volcano." Knuckles nodded, "I hate to say it but Batgirl is right." Sonic laughed, "Your wrong Knuckles, you love to say it." "SHUT UP SONIC!"

Tails and Bokkun found them on a large platform far above Delfino plaza, on a small platform separate from the big one was Cosmo and Cream tied together, "Tails!" Cosmo cried, "Bokkun." Cream said her eyes wide. "Welcome." It seems my little frame Sonic gig worked and now only you two are here. Just like I wanted." Charmy laughed, a Bokkun lost it, "You idiot! What do you think you're doing?! You wanted revenge on Tails so you made Cream and Cosmo miserable? That's just bad on their part!" Bokkun cried, you could almost see steam come off of him. Charmy smirked, "Well get ready." The seven chaos emeralds floated around him and surrounded him in a bright light, "Because you're about to eat those words!"

Sonic and the others got to the flood gates, using at least six boats of course. Knuckles punched the gates, "They're locked, Charmy doesn't want them to escape." Vector jumped up, "If we all attack the flood gates at once they should break open." Suddenly a light flooded everywhere, not a calm soothing light, but a rough uncontrollable light, "Charmy." A voice escaped Josh's lips; they carried him and Espio who they found here. "Where's (cough) Bokkun?" Sonic sighed, "In a very bad situation." He said so quietly that nobody else heard him.

When the light disappeared a giant creature appeared, its arms were gold and had golden hands with five paintbrushes as fingers, instead of having legs his body ended in an abdomen with stingers covering it. It looked like a mixture of Chaos and metal overlord. It threw the emeralds at Tails and Bokkun, "Power up into your super forms, I want some sort of challenge." The emeralds surrounded Bokkun and Tails suddenly releasing their energy to them. At this point Bokkun thought it felt like he was puking backwards like the puke was going in instead of out.

Tails suddenly shifted colors and was bright silver with all parts of him that were white were golden, eyes turned a metallic blue, and his gloves turned gold. Bokkun on the other hand turned white, eyes bright blue, mouth was now yellow, and his gloves turned black. Bokkun gasped at himself and his jetpack which was now on the ground, "My belt must have broken…" Bokkun looked up at the monster in front of him, "Come on Tails! Let's take Charmy down for good!"

Mable: There will be only two chapters left after this one. Once again I really respect Meowth's Toon Dragon so please read Taste of the Emeralds. Thank you all my readers and reviewers, your names will be listed in the last chapter.


	14. fight, a chance, a future

Mable: Wow, it took me a loooong time to update finally, ah well. Enjoy! Oh and this is the second to last chapter and I wouldn't have got it up without support from Meowth's Toon Dragon, a very good author and a very specile friend.

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 14: A fight, a chance, a future.

Tails looked towards Bokkun, "Everyone has a weak spot, and we just have to find his!" Bokkun looked at Charmy's new form, then his black gloved hand, "Hey, can we shoot beams out of our hands?" "Umm no." "Dang it!" Charmy made the first move. Black mixture shot out of his hand and melted the ground in front of him, "Before we start I think you should know that this is unlike the stuff at the airport and can do many things like MELT!" The mixture shot out and sprayed on Bokkun's glove. Bokkun shrieked as it burned his skin slightly and he tore off his glove, "How does that feel?" Charmy laughed as he faced Tails, "Well foxboy, your moves up."

Tails leaped into action and flew above Charmy at alarming speeds, then dove as fast as Sonic can run on top of Charmy's head. Charmy stumbled then smacked Tails into the ground, all the air exited his lungs as rocks flew in every direction. "Tails!" Cosmo cried, struggling to get out of the restraints that were tied tightly attaching her to Cream. Cream on the other hand had her eyes wide open but was standing still, not a word or a scream erupted from her throat.

Bokkun watched Tails hit the ground and sprung into action, while Charmy stared at the now fallen Tails Bokkun ran behind Charmy and kicked him in the back of the head, "Take that!" Charmy shuddered at the kick and growled, "Ya know, I've been going way too easy on you." Charmy shot more goop onto Bokkun, Bokkun fell to the ground unable to move under the mass of green. "I told ya it does many things."

BAM Once again Tails dove onto his head. "Bokkun try to get up! I think Charmy is we….." Tails screamed as a ball of mismatched colored goop slammed into him. He slammed into the platform that Cosmo and Cream were on, "Tails." Cosmo had gotten one of her hands free and now had it resting on his chest, barely rising and falling. Charmy giggled childishly, not noticing the movement behind him, "Finally! My revenge is almost complete! But first Miles, we need to end this chess game. CHECK…"

A bright beam of light hit Charmy square in the back, Charmy fell to the ground defeted. Behind him stood a beaming Bokkun.

"MATE!" Bokkun started laughing at his own small joke, "Wow! I can't believe I shot a beam out of my hand! My hand was burnt too! I mean that was so…" Bokkun fell to the ground as a bright light surrounded him and Tails. When the light vanished Bokkun and Tails were back to normal, other then Bokkun's jetpack on the ground and his one ungloved hand. Tails opened his eyes, "Cosmo?" "Tails I'm right here. You and Bokkun saved us." Charmy had now turned back into his original form, he flew off over the ocean. To go where? Who knows.

Bokkun got his jetpack and put it back on before following Tails and Cosmo through Corona Mountain towards where Sonic and the others resided. Bokkun suddenly lowered his head as he met up with the others. "Guys you did it!" Sonic cried in joy, "Tails you finally used the energy of the chaos emeralds. And Bokkun…" Bokkun ran, "Wait! Where are you going?!" Bokkun just ran until he hit the shore, then started crying. Delfino Plaza was no longer flooded but felt like it was flooding with new tears, "Dr. Eggman…..I don't want to go back to being a messenger anymore…" "Bokkun?" Bokkun turned around, "C-Cream?" "Are you alright?" Bokkun nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Cream." "Okay….Thanks for what you did….I'm going to go over to see my…" "Cream wait!" Cream turned back to Bokkun, "Yes?" "Cream I have something to tell you." Suddenly a nervousness covered him, "Cream umm I… Could we be friends?"

He couldn't do it yet.

Cream's reaction was beyond what Bokkun thought it would be though, she hugged him, "Of course Bokkun, I'd love to be friends!" "Cream!" Vanilla cried, "I'm sorry, I have to go see my mother but… I still would love to be friends. Bokkun?" Bokkun glanced over at Cream, he was afraid to look, afraid the blush would be visible, "Yes Cream?" Cream smiled, "If you don't want to stay with Eggman you can always stay with me and my mother." "Cream!" "I have to go! I'll see you later Bokkun!" Cream ran towards the others, when she was gone Bokkun sighed.

He hadn't told her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mable: I will have the next chapter up after this. Keep reading.


	15. Long trip home

Mable: This is the Last Chapter. Until my sequel to this, more info about the sequel at the end of this chapter. Time for special thanks.

Thanks to my first reviewers: Super Six Fox, Shelby the Hedgehog, B, L, Toad (anonymous), Kenzie-Cat, Tails (anonymous), Bokkun (anonymous), Jarkes (anonymous), Guy (anonymous), SSG Tim the Hedgehog, KingBowserKoopa, amyrose18 (anonymous), Tails3 (anonymous), KNUXOUGE74, Molto Alesato, and Poppun.

And a very special thanks to Meowth's Toon Dragon. Without you….I couldn't have done much…Thank you.

Finally….

Super Bokkun Sunshine

Chapter 15: Long trip home

Bokkun hung his head as he slowly walked away from his hotel room he shared with Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles, "This'll probably be the last time I'll be here." Then another thought struck him, "I wonder how Josh will feel after he hears what happened. With Cream…" "I want to stay with Cream and Ms. Vanilla but would the others…They weren't mean at all this vacation and-" Bokkun paused, "I don't want to head back to Dr. Eggman. Then that's it! I Bokkun, am now officially, undeniably, part of the sonic team! This just makes me want coffee!" Bokkun rushed down the stairs only to turn the corner and crash into Josh, It had only been a few hours before he was in a coma and he hadn't even left for hotel yet, "Hey Bokkun where are you going in a rush?" "To get celebration coffee!" Josh stood there with a puzzled look on his face, "Celebration coffee?" "Yeah! I'm joining the Sonic Team!" Josh smiled, "That's great Bokkun. Are you guys leaving today?" Josh asked,eyes down casting. Bokkun looked out the window, "Yeah…I guess we are." Josh paused, "Well maybe we'll see each other again." Bokkun smiled a shaky 'I'm not sure' smile.

Rouge was packing her things, "Well seems in seventeen hours we'll be happily back in Station square and life will go back-" "Rouge." Rouge turned to see Knuckles, eyes closed as in thought, standing in the doorway. "Rouge I wanted to tell you…something very important that I don't want you to forget." Rouge stood her ground as he walked closer, "Yes Knuxie?" Knuckles didn't even seemed fazed by the nickname, or seemed fazed by her at all, that is, until he pressed his lips against hers. After a few minutes they broke, panting, "Rouge, I love you." "I love you to Knuxie." And they kissed again.

Joshua shivered, "What is it Josh?" "I just got the feeling that I just missed a good picture of Knuckles and Rouge." Josh shrugged, "Ah well, want to go get that celebration coffee?"

Espio looked across the water, "Vector, with that paintbrush Charmy couldn't have drowned…wonder if he'll return." Vector shook his head, "I highly doubt that Charmy will return…I would have forgiven him if he returned." Espio nodded, "I would to, everything could be different, but at some point, he'll be back." Vector nodded and put on a pair of black shades, "Well… I'll be back." And Vector, the terminator, exited to head to the plane.

Everyone started to enter the plane, "Sonic." Sonic turned towards Bokkun, "I was wondering….Cream offered….and I…." It suddenly spilled out, "?" Sonic did his trademark thumb up, "Sure. Welcome to the team." Bokkun paused and his eyes grew big, "Ser-seriously?" Bokkun fell to his knees, "I d-don't have to go back with Dr. Eggman? I can live with Cream and Ms. Vanilla?" Bokkun started crying, not really sobbing but shaking a little, tears waterfalling out of his tear ducts, and whimpering. Through the tears though he smiled and stood back up, "Thanks Sonic! I..I'm finally free!" Bokkun flew in circles, "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Josh rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Maybe I shouldn't have gave him the 'Celebration coffee' ha ha." Josh started to walk off, "Hey Josh! Wait!" Bokkun said landing, "Would you…like to come with us?" Josh froze, not even turning around, "What?" Cosmo stepped forward, "If it wasn't for you I would be with Charmy." Amy then spoke, "If it wasn't for you Sonic wouldn't have been able to save me." Espio stood, "If it wasn't for you my warning would have fallen on deft ears." Bokkun who was in front smiled, "If it wasn't for you I would be with Dr. Eggman instead of being with the sonic team, so come on. You can stay with me and Cream. What's the worst that can happen?" Josh shivered a little then wipped his eyes and turned around, he odviously had been crying. "Sure I'll come." A person from his hotel cried, "Mr. Rocket? Do you want your luggage?" "Keep it all!" Josh cried with glee.

---a few minutes later---

Everyone got inside and the plane doors shut when Bokkun turned towards Josh, "Umm Josh? You're pants." Josh looked down to notice he was still wearing his swimming trunks. He face palmed himself, "Why didn't I change before I left all of my clothes and my cell phone at the hotel?" Bokkun laughed until the plane started moving, "What's going on?" Bokkun felt like puking right there but Sonic was standing in the ally beside his seat, "It's the acend, it's lifting into the air." Cream said, "Are you feeling okay?" Bokkun shook his head, "Sonic better move."

Sonic laughed, "Knuckles you two are going to make couple of the year at this rate." Knuckles and Rouge turned red and looked at each other, "Sonic I swear." "You don't have to swear anything Knuckles. By the way, what color would a Enchidbat be?" "Sonic I'm going to knock you off this plane!" "Oh yeah? Try!"

"BLLLLEEEEEAAAHHHH!"

Sonic paused and felt lukewarm fluid on himself, "What is this?" Bokkun wiped his mouth, "Fish and Coconut ice cream, watermelon, sushi, and celebration coffee." Everyone paused until Knuckles started to chuckle, soon the chuckle turned to laughter, soon everyone, even Espio, laughed out loud. Bokkun smiled, it was good to be laughed with instead of getting angry glares, he started to laugh. Everyone was laughing.

Except Sonic.

---sixteen hours later---

Bokkun roughly got off the plane, "Six times." He stumbled out of the way, "I puked six times." Cream smiled, "Well at least we won't be on a plane for a while." Josh walked out with Vanilla, "So It's really  
okay if I stay with you?" "Of course. Cream! Bokkun! Let's head home!" Cream grabbed Bokkun's hand and walked with him hand in hand to Vanilla and Josh.

Tails walked up to his workshop with Sonic and Cosmo, "That was a wonderful vacation!" Cosmo said, "The kidnappings…didn't really ruin the vacation but made it better. Sonic you can take a shower when we get inside." Sonic stayed kind of quiet after having puke on him for sixteen hours, Tails noticed a small envelope on his door and opened it, "Hey Sonic! Check this out! Wait, I didn't enter a contest…Oh well."

THE END

"Hey! It says I won a masion!"

OR IS IT?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mable: What the ending implies is that this is not the end and Bokkun's mansion, the sequal, is being written as we speak…. Thanks for reading.


End file.
